Every Heart
"'Every Heart -Minna no Kimochi-'" adalah tema penutup keempat dari anime InuYasha oleh penyanyi Korea BoA yang juga dilakukan versi Korea dan Inggeris bagi lagu ini. Karakter-karakter Penerangan Setiap perasaan bermula dengan Kagome menunggang basikal dengan Inuyasha duduk di belakangnya. Mereka menunggang jauh, kemudian daun luruh meliputi mereka. Inuyasha dan Kagome kemudian duduk berhampiran dengan kolam koi di istana. Kagome mengambil air ke dalam tangannya dan melihat bayangannya yang sangat serius dan sedih, sambil Inuyasha secara senyap memerhatikannya. Sango dan Kirara duduk di atas cerun tepi sungai, manakala Miroku bersama Shippo berdiri dari jauh. Keadaan itu beralih ke Kagome, yang tiba-tiba memandang ke atas, gembira, ketika matahari terbit diantara bukit-bukit. Kagome berjalan melalui pembersihan hutan bersama basikal dia bersama Inuyasha di sebelah nya. Mereka berdua berhenti untuk mengagumi cahaya matahari. Keadaan itu beralih ke roda pin pada basikal Kagome, yang berputar perlahan-lahan bersama angin. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo dan Kirara semua duduk di atas batu yang beberapa kaki dari basikal. Inuyasha dan Sango berdiri. Cahaya matahari bersinar ke atas mereka, dan mereka semua tersenyum. Keadaan itu beralih untuk menunjukkan perkhemahan semua orang, pada waktu malam di pantai, memandang ke laut. Tahi Bintang merentasi langit, sambil kincir roda Kagome yang perlahan-lahan berputar mendekati skrin. Lirik Bahasa Inggeris= "Every Heart" Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do (I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams All of us what to take a lasting happiness Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all the people find the way to love Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die There is the warm heart places on my mind In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet There are many stars they have talk with me so kind They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die |-| Nihongo= "Every Heart -ミンナノキモチ-" いくつ涙を流したら Every Heart 素直になれるだろう 誰に想いを伝えたら Every Heart 心満たされるのだろう 長い長い夜に怯えていた 遠い星に祈ってた 巡る巡る時の中で 僕達は愛を探している 強く強くなりたいから 今日も高い空見上げている どんな笑顔に出逢えたら Every Heart 夢に踏み出せるの 人は悲しみの向こうに Every Heart 幸せ浮かべて眠る いつかいつか全ての魂が 安らかになれるように 巡る巡る時の中で 僕達は生きて何かを知る 時に笑い少し泣いて 今日もまた歩き続けて行く 幼い記憶の片隅に 暖かな場所がある so sweet 星達が話す未来は いつも輝いていた so shine 巡る巡る時の中で 僕達は愛を探している 強く強くなりたいから 今日も高い空見上げている 巡る巡る時の中で 僕達は生きて何かを知る 時に笑い少し泣いて 今日もまた歩き続けて行く |-| Rōmaji= "Every Heart -Minna no Kimochi-" Ikutsu namida o nagashitara EVERY HEART sunao ni nareru darou Dare ni omoi o tsutaetara EVERY HEART kokoro mitasareru no darou Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshini inotteta Meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru Donna egao ni deaetara EVERY HEART yume ni fumidasereruyo Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni EVERY HEART shiawase ukabete nemuru Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga Yasuraka ni nareru youni Meguru meguru toki no naka de bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku osanai kioku no katasumi ni atataka na basho ga aru SO SWEEET hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa itsumo kagayaite ita SO SHINE en:Every Heart zh:Every Heart vi:Every Heart ca:Every Heart Kategori:Lirik-lirik